Kingdom Come
by madbeme
Summary: Death has a way of bringing people together... whether they like it or not. Peggy's death creates a chain of events that no one could have anticipated and an outcome no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy walks into his living room. He is alone and trying to collect the thoughts colliding in his head. It has been such a terrible day. He is feeling quite lost at the moment. The girls went home with Rayna. It is where they should be right now. In the solitude he sees movement in his peripheral vision. His nerves are already frayed. He turns on the light to reveal her seated in his chair.

"Abagail?" The woman immediately answers with the same tone. "Theodore." He walks towards the seated figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She audibly smirks. "Love you too, Teddy Bear." She stands and moves towards him with her arms open. She gives him a warm hug.

"Thought that you might want kin around at a time like this." Teddy takes a seat in his chair while Abby sits on the couch.

"When did you get back?" Teddy is actually happy to see his sister. She has been gone a long time.

"I just got off the plane. I thought it best to come here rather than there." Teddy sits back and runs his hands through his hair. In the past year, his life has been twisted 5 ways to Sunday and not in the good way.

"I am sorry about Peggy." Teddy looks up at her over his hands. "You never liked Peggy."

She is trying to be comforting but in her summation, Peggy was bat-shit crazy and she often shared that thought with Teddy when he dated her. "True but it doesn't mean I am not sorry and I am worried about you."

"Where were you?" Abby, actually has to think about this answer. Half the time she doesn't know where she until she checks her passport. "Australia."

Teddy gives her a look. "When did you leave?"

"Two days ago… as soon as I heard about it." They have talked via email and text but she has not been face to face with her brother in almost a year and half. It has been too long. Teddy sits back and is just quiet. She knows that he needs a bit of peace. She gets up and walks to his bar. She pours a couple of drinks. By the time she walks back to the chair, Teddy is fast asleep.

Abby puts the drink on the table. Her attention is immediately drawn to Rayna standing behind her. "Abby?" She turns around to face Rayna with a smile.

"Hey there." You could knock Rayna over with a feather at the sight of Abby. The last time she saw Abby, she was married to her brother… there was no affair… no chaos… it was the last of the peaceful moments.

"When did you get back?" Abby picks up the drink and hands it to Rayna. "Cheers." She taps her glass against Rayna's as she heads back to the couch. "I arrived a few hours ago. I saw the announcement on the news so I just came here."

"Where on earth have you been?" Abby laughs. "Everywhere. Europe, Australia… literally everywhere. I'd ask what the hell has been going on but… I'll save that interrogation for a later time."

Rayna sips the drink. "It is a long story."

"Yeah, like a Tolstoy novel… how are you feeling?" Rayna is touched that Abby would still ask but she always liked Abby. "I'm good… much better. Things are good. You coming by to see the girls?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rayna puts down the glass and gives Abby a hug. Abby gets up and grabs a throw to toss over Teddy. He must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep that quick. Rayna was concerned about him being alone. She didn't want him to be alone right now. With Abby there, he is in good hands.

Rayna arrives home to find Tandy waiting up. Tandy hands her a cup of tea. "How did it go?" Rayna takes a sip of her tea and grabs a seat next to her sister. "You'll never guess who is home." Tandy gives a quizzical look. "I have no idea? You mean over Teddy's?" Rayna nods. "Abby was there." Tandy is really surprised to hear that answer given how long Abagail had been gone. "She flew in from Australia."

"Wow. She must be worried about him. How was he?"

"Fast asleep in the chair." Tandy smiles. "I'm sure he could use the rest after the past few days." Rayna nods in agreement.

The next morning Teddy wakes in the chair to see Abby fast asleep on the couch. He was glad that seeing her was not figment of his imagination. She was right. At a time like this, kin is good. He would love to lean on Rayna. He knows that he could but it is not fair to her. Abby will do just fine. He didn't realize how much he missed having her around. If any can keep his head on straight it would be Abagail Conrad. All he can think of is how much needs to be done today. How nothing will be the same.

He walks into the kitchen to make coffee. He needs his elixir to focus. The smell of the coffee rouses Abby from the couch. Teddy hands her a cup. "Jetlag hitting about now?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't know how to function without jetlag." She takes a couple long drags from the cup. "So what is on the agenda?" Teddy looks to the cup for answers. "The arrangements." Abby knows this is hard for him.

"Want me to come?" Teddy looks out the window for a bit. "No… I need to do this on my own." Abby gets the message. He needs space and time. "Why don't you go see the girls. I am sure they would love that." The conversation turns to lighter topics over the coffee before they take turns at the shower.

After a long hot shower, Abby grabs her keys and heads to the garage. There is her baby. Her jeep. Teddy has taken good care of her. She looks at the odometer… and put 13k miles on her. Given the current situation, she is not allowed to be pissed. Well at least it has gas and a new inspection. All forgiven but it makes her think what he did with her Jag.

Rayna hears the familiar purr of the jeep coming up the drive. The girls are down in an instant. They know that sound. Abby knocks and comes into the kitchen to the smiling faces. She has brought her treasure trove of gifts that she has been collecting for her nieces.

"Auntie A!" She is greeted by a hug from Maddie and Daphne jumping into her arms. "Hi guys. I have missed you." Abby lavishes both of the girls with hugs and kisses before handing each of them a huge bag of gifts to unwrap. Tandy wanders into the kitchen.

"Hey there stranger." Tandy leans in and gives Abby a hug. "Hey yourself." Abby reaches behind her and pulls out to black shopping bags. She hands one to each of them. "A couple of trinkets from Paris." Their eyes light up. Chanel. Abby always had great taste. "I could not forget the Mama and the favorite Auntie."

"Abby, you certainly didn't have to do that." She gives them a smile. "What is the point of working this hard if I don't get to spoil my family when I get home?" The girls rush in to show them the gifts from France, Italy, England... Abby wasn't kidding. She was all over the continent.

They visit for a long while before Abby heads out to find Teddy.


	2. Forever Young

On a hunch Abby heads to his office, if Teddy is anything, he is a creature of habit. Teddy's receptionist knows exactly who Abby is from some of the photos that Teddy has in his office. She waves Abby through. Abby lightly knocks on the door before she enters. She is duly impressed by what she sees. "Hey you. "

Teddy looks up from the scattered papers that he has been staring at. He has read the first line at least 27 times. He can't focus enough at the moment to actually bother to read them. "Hey yourself."

Abby takes in the office. "You know, I never really had an opportunity to congratulate you on winning. This is something T… really something. Dad would have been proud, Mr. Mayor." Teddy actually thinks back for a minute. Abby doesn't know what he did to win but at face value, this was big. Abby saunters up to the chair in front of the desk and takes a seat.

"So how did it go?" Teddy rolls his eyes at her. Well, no one lines up for a duty like this especially since they weren't married that long. "As well as could be expected."

"So public or private?" Teddy looks up at her. He knows why she is asking. "Private."

"Good choice. " She stands and paces a bit before ruffling the papers in front of him. "Put them down Teddy. I know you have read the first line 50 times." She closes the folder and spins him in his chair. "Come on, you haven't eaten today… you look like hell… and."

"and you can stop there. How did you know…" She interrupts him.

"Teddy… I have known you longer than 10 seconds. Kind of familiar with how you tick." He gets up after her prod. Teddy puts on his coat and heads out after Abby. "I'll even buy."

"Oh in that case…" His secretary is quite happy to see Abby dragging him out of the office. He has been impossible this afternoon.

She drags Teddy for BBQ. "You want to eat here?" She has taken him to one of the downhome dives with great food that they used to go to.

"Darlin, I have been out of the country… I want "home" food. Plus, you will have to take off that damn tie, Captain Pinstripes." There it is… finally a smile. She talks to him about her visit with the girls and some of the places she has been lately. Abby wants to ask him what really happened that night. She knows what she has read in the papers but also doesn't want to make Teddy relive what is already playing on a loop in his mind. She may have to use the backdoor on this one and ask Rayna. She has her own suspicions and actually isn't quite sure she wants them confirmed.

What Teddy doesn't know is that Abby knows exactly what he did to win the election and she doesn't like it one little bit. Actually, she is not happy with anything that has happened while she was away. She and Teddy have been thick as thieves since they were little. She can't stand to see him falter. She knows she may have to pull out a shovel and dig up her own history with Rayna's father to protect Teddy from both Lamar… and himself but one thing at a time. Let's get through this funeral first.

Teddy planned an elegant funeral service for Peggy. His gestures were sweet and sentimental. All of the family was impressed as to how he held it together through the service and the burial. The service was for family and friends only. Teddy did not want to risk a security issue given that Peggy died from someone actually trying to kill him. At this point, he can't take another blow or risk the rest of his family.

Rayna had forgotten just how close Abby and Teddy were. Watching them together reminds her so much of her and her sister. They are that close because they had no one else. It was the price of being the children of powerful men. The last place on the planet that she wanted to be was this funeral. Tandy came with her for support. She knows being there was the right thing to do but… sometimes the right thing… sucks.

For the next few days, Teddy is a bit lost and moping about much to the dismay of Abby and Rayna. Rayna has been in touch with Abby since Teddy has seemed to shut down. He hasn't been by to see the girls in almost 3 days and the girls are starting to ask questions.

Teddy's house has had guards since the night of the attack. Rayna would bring the girls to him but she and Abby both agree that the guards would likely freak them out a bit. Abby remembers all too well trying to get into the house that first night. She had to confirm who she was… three forms of id and her passport actually came in handy. The challenge was explaining why she had a New York address and that she left her accent here when she moved to New York.

Abby finally corners Teddy. "What is going on with you?" She traps him in his study. "I'm fine." Abby squares up to his desk. "Really… you are going with "I'm fine?"

He knows where this is going and just doesn't want to deal with an Abby intervention. "I'm fine." She paces back and forth for a moment. Teddy waits for it… and waits for it.

"That is bullshit and you know it." And there it is. "Abby, I'm fine."

"Ok Ted… in the last two years… you have embezzled a couple of million, lost your trust fund, had an affair, knocked up your mistress, divorced the love of your life, had your daughter find out that she is not your biological daughter and that her father is Deacon… married your mistress, just buried your wife and despite all of that the icing is that you made a deal with the devil himself so we both know "I'm fine" is total and utterly complete bullshit. So, if you want to talk about this.. you know where to find me… I'll be right here." Abby storms out of the room.

Ok… that was both barrels and she threw in a hand grenade. Teddy knew it was coming. He knew she held that in for a while… and what was the worst… is that she is right.


	3. Set Me on Fire

Abby storms out of the house and out to the garage. Where the hell is her Jag? Damn it, Theodore. She storms back towards the house running smack into Teddy coming after her. "Abby stop."

"Teddy where the hell is my car?" Teddy holds still and looks down at her. He knows she is mad. "About that."

"Damn it Teddy. No good story begins with that phrase."

"Abby, I had to sell it." She pushes back from him. Yep just threw gasoline on that fire.

"You what?"

Teddy knows what that car meant to her but he had to… okay add that to the list that she rattled off of things he is ashamed of.

"It is a long story." Abby eyes are drilling a hole through him. "For your sake, Theodore, it had better be a good one."

"You want to talk… let's talk. Come on." Teddy jingles his keys in front her. "Where are we going?" Teddy gives her a wink. "Our spot."

Teddy ditches his detail. He and Abby need some time alone. He drives out of the city. He remembers how to soothe the beast within her, this is not a time to release the Kracken. It is a beautiful day, the radio is blaring and the smile on Abby's face tells Teddy that it is working.

They walk out onto the dock. Abby shuts her eyes taking in the breeze and the sweet air from the lake. She hasn't been here in a decade. This is home. Teddy taps her on the back with a beer. Off come the shoes as they sit side by side with their feet dangling in the water. She wanted him to open up. Maybe it is time.

"God Abs, I really screwed up. I have managed to fail at everything, my job, my marriage." Abby looks out over the lake as she answers him. "T, failure isn't fatal and on the upside… when you did it, you did it in spectacular fashion and at least you are still Mayor."

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement, Dorkfish." He leans into her. "Teddy, I got your back you know that… always. I'm still president of your fan club." They take a couple of quiet moments. Abby lies back and takes in the sun.

"Why did you sell my car?" Teddy knew this question was coming. This car was the first thing Abby bought on her own. It was beautiful. She trusted him with it and he sold it to pay the mortgage. "Abby things were bad." She stares on at the water sipping the beer. "Teddy, if you and Ray were in trouble, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I didn't need to be rescued by my little sister."

"Yeah, Lamar was a much better choice, bro." He can't argue with her. He feels like he is breathing underwater. "Can't argue with that Ab but he is Rayna's father."

"The best trick the devil ever played was convincing the world he didn't exist."

Teddy lies back with her. The wood of the dock is warm. This feels good. He needed this. Abby always had a weird ass way of getting him to do what he didn't want to do.

"Was all of this about the money?" Teddy has to think about that question. "You know Abs, I don't know…God everything fell apart so fast."

"You know you are not Dad, Teddy."

"Dad was an alcoholic womanizing SOB, Abby." Teddy sits up and surveys the scene as around them.

"Well the upside is that at least you are only a womanizing SOB." She taps his beer with his own.

"Not funny, Abs."

"It was a little funny." They are quiet for a few moments sunbathing and sipping. Abby shades her eyes as she leans up to face Teddy.

"T, I'm giving you my side of the Trust." Teddy darts up. "I don't want your money Abby."

"Technically, it's not my money. It's Grandad's. My company is doing well. I want you out from under Lamar."

"Abby it is going to take more than money to get me out from under him."


	4. Change in the Wind

Abby bounds down the stairs at Teddy's house. Teddy has liked having her around for the last couple of weeks. It has eased the loneliness that he knew would envelope him after Peggy's death. They are to the point at which they actually have a morning routine. Today, today is different, Abby appears to be on a mission as she grabs her morning coffee.

"When do you have to head back to New York?"

She gives him a wicked smile. "Trying to get rid of me dear brother?" Teddy knows she is being coy but is a little curious.

"You gave me your trust fund. I think I can afford your room and board. Stay as long as you like, Sis." She pours some coffee and takes a seat on one of the stools across from him.

"Actually, I have to head out… meeting up with a real estate agent this morning." That answer surprises Teddy and registers as such across his face.

"Really? Why?"

"I think I am going to hang in Nashville for a while. Need an office and an apartment." She mindless scans the morning paper.

"You know you can stay here." She gives him a wink and a smile as she answers him.

"Darling, I love you but the whole Mayor thing cramps my debutante gone rouge style." He laughs and sips his coffee.

"You know you don't have to do that on my account, Abs. I bounce." She finishes her coffee and grabs her bag. "I'm not." She gives him a warm smile that means she is up to something. "I am doing this for me. I want to be around family for a while." She blows him an air kiss as she heads for the door.

"Hey don't forget the Symphony Fundraiser tonight."  
"You can't make me go." He laughs… "Yes, I can I am the Mayor."

"It's a city, Teddy… not a kingdom."

Later that evening:

Teddy finds a gift from Abby on his dresser. It is a striking black box with the logo for Abagail Conrad Designs. Inside the box is a hand written note from Abby.

If I have to go… you have to wear this. Welcome to my arena. See you there… XOXO A

The Symphony Gala is one of those old money events that Rayna and Tandy hate but like the polo match, it is one of those social obligations that you simply have to attend if you want to do business in this town. The crowd is the same as always. The moneyed and the mindless a bound, this is where they mix and mingle. Rayna is still desperately networking to gain investors for her label. Tandy is still trying to mend her reputation after the beating it took in the aftermath of their father. They are in this together whether they like it or not. Sometimes, you just have to play the game.

As Teddy works the room, he cannot help but notice the reaction to the tie. So many people have asked him if it was an "Abby" or Is that an Abagail Conrad? I didn't know she made ties. Comment after comment. How the hell do they know this is her designs just by looking at it. He really doesn't know much about what she does. So much has been going on in his world that he honestly has focused on little else. For some reason, the comments are getting under his skin. When did he become Abby's brother instead of Abby being Teddy Conrad's sister. The comments continue. "She doesn't make ties." "This is one of a kind." Apparently, it is something really special. This is Teddy's first experience with his sister's world. He watches the room for her to arrive and as always… she does in a rather unforgettable fashion.

In a sea of sequins, Abby arrives dressed in her signature style. She is dressed in a custom black dress with tulle and in lieu of heels, Doc Martens. Tandy also notices Abby's arrival. Tandy comments to Rayna about how she is definitely a Conrad. She knows how to work a room.

Abby is having an animated conversation with an elderly couple that was friends of her parents when a man approaches her from behind. "Abagail Conrad, is that really you?"

"Jeff Fordham as I live and breathe." The couple excuses themselves as Jeff turns Abby to face him.

"What are you doing in Nashville of all places?" It is at that moment that the lightning strikes. "Conrad… as in Mayor Conrad?"

She taps the side of her nose. "That would be the one."

"He is your brother. "

"All my life."

"I didn't realize you were from Nashville" Jeff has not seen Abby in a long time. This was likely the last place on the planet that he expected to see her.

"I don't advertise it." He takes two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. He hands Abby a fresh flute. "Where is your accent? "

"I left it here when I got the hell out. What are you doing here? " This was one person that Abby was certainly not expecting to see through she hides her surprise well.

"I took the top job at Edgehill."

"Well, this is a big switch in lifestyle for you".

"It's growing on me. How long you in town?"

"I am setting up an office. I want to be around family for a while."

"I would have never pegged you as an old money cotillion kind of gal."

"I'm not."

Rayna walks up behind Abby. Tandy had brought this particular pair to her attention. Abby seems to know Jeff. Rayna wants to know how.

"I see you have met my sister in law." Jeff notices that Rayna didn't use the word former. Rayna still considers her family.

"Abby here was more the anti-cotillion kind of gal. A bit more rebel yell than southern belle."

This is an interesting turn of events and Rayna is quite willing at this point to see where it goes until Jeff is pulled away from the pair by some gentlemen wishing to have a word with him. Rayna pulls Abby in closer for a more private conversation.

"Hmm… why do I get the impression this was not your first encounter with Jeff Fordham?"

"It's not, I crossed paths with him in New York and LA."

"This is a rather interesting outfit, Abs." Abby gives Rayna a wink.

"You can make me come… you can't make me conform. Besides, I'm in fashion. I make the rules… I don' t have to follow them." She gives Rayna a dramatic gesture.

Abby looks around the room. " God, Ray, I hate these things. My face is staring to hurt from this fake smile."

"Preaching to the choir sister… preaching to the choir."

Several old money socialites grab Abby and coo over her designs. Abby is polite and charming as she rolls her eyes at Rayna. Rayna takes her leave and hooks up with Tandy.

"Jeff and Abby know each other." Tandy was waiting for this summation.

"Really?" As a business woman and being her father's daughter, this information is now invaluable to her. It is leverage. Leverage at a time when they could really use some.

"Yeah… he knows her pretty well. Well this could be an interesting turn of events." Tandy could not agree more. This might be the break they needed. They need to find out how Abby knows Jeff Fordham.

Later in the evening, Jeff finds himself chatting with Teddy. "I didn't know you were Abagail's brother." Teddy looks Jeff up and down. There it is again. How did the Mayor of Nashville end up as Abby's brother tonight.

"You know my sister?" Jeff gives him quizzical look for a second. Abby has not mentioned him to her brother. Interesting... very interesting.

"Yes, we have crossed paths in NY and LA." Teddy's curiosity is now peaked.

"Really, in a past life I assume." Jeff gets the impression that Teddy may not know exactly who is sister is.

"I see you are wearing one of her designs. She doesn't make ties so that is quite special." Now Teddy is beyond curious as to how someone like Jeff Fordham would know a detail that mundane about his sister's designs.

"I have to ask this. How do you know this is one of hers?"

"Teddy, your sister is a really famous designer. People line up to wear gowns designed by your sister… for the Oscars, Cannes. She has her own runway show during fashion week and all. She is one of the Forbes Forty. They are pegging her to be the next Ralph Lauren."

This is a detail that Teddy did not know. He knew Abby's company was doing well. She travelled a lot. He did not know that she was that well known. Maybe he has been too focused in the bubble of Nashville and now he is a little bit jealous.

Jeff watches Abby work the room as an idea comes to mind. Abby may be the solution that he has been looking for. He is going to pay a call on Ms. Abagail Conrad. Rayna and Tandy are not the only ones who see a bit of leverage walking before them.


	5. It's In the Details

Abby standing in the center of her loft directing the activity of the various movers and delivery personnel as she settles into her new Nashville digs. She found the perfect building down on the Riverwalk. She took the loft and a second apartment in the building to use as an office. Much to her delight, her assistant Fozie has just arrived. This is someone she has truly missed. To keep Fozie close, she rented him an apartment in the same building.

"Well Darling, this building is about as close to the New York vibe as you are going to get in hayseed country." He looks around the loft. The loft is a former industrial space that has been converted. There is enough brick and exposed pipes to remind him of Brooklyn for now.

"Foz, this is hardly hayseed."

"Abs, I walk outside and I hear the theme from Green Acres." She rolls her eyes at him as she wraps him in a long hug.

After a very long day of setting up house, Fozie and Abby are crashed on the couch with a bottle of wine. A knock on the door reveals Teddy with a pizza in hand. "Maybe it is not as hayseed as I thought." Fozie gives Teddy a through once over.

"Foz, This is my brother Teddy." Foz gets an ear to ear grin. "So this is the infamous Teddy."

"Teddy, this is Foster Grant." Fozie rolls his eyes at the revelation of his "actual" name. "Fozie, please." The men shake hands. "Abs, this is really nice. I like it." Teddy takes in the loft. "I figured you'd be hungry." Fozie takes the pizza to the kitchen with Abby in tow. "Please tell me you have another brother who is gay and looks just like that." Abby laughs. "Sorry… just the one."

"Damn… all the ones that look like that are…" Abby rolls her eyes at him. "Straight or taken."

The three settle in for some dinner and wine. Abby shows Teddy the rest of the loft and her office. They talk and laugh as the hours tick away. Teddy can see why Abby is so fond of her guy Friday. He is a trip and a half. Fozie eventually heads out to his apartment. They will have a long day tomorrow catching up on all things ABCD tomorrow. Abagail Barrow Conrad Designs….

Before Teddy leaves, Abby gives him a set of keys. Apartment, Office, Jeep, Jag… (ah she bought one of those too, perhaps she is over being mad about the last one). Teddy resists but Abby insists that he take them.

The next day has Abby hitting the ground running. She has a runway show coming up in New York and has to get everything done. The two week hiatus was good and needed but it doesn't pay the bills.

Her office is now buzzing with activity. She had four of her seamstresses fly down to work on the collection. She is quickly finding that for as much as she loves being home. Being away from the fashion district in the city can be a royal pain in the ass. She will find a way to make this work. She has to.

She is working away in the center of the room with Fozie when she gets and unexpected visitor, Jeff Fordham. Jeff arrives bearing a bouquet of flowers. Fozie instantly recognizes and intercepts Jeff on his approach. "Jeff, what brings you to Nashville?" Jeff looks over Fozie's shoulder to see that Abby is on the phone. She acknowledges him with a wave and the single "be right with you finger". Jeff laughs to himself. That is at least progress, last time it was a different finger.

"I run a record label down here, Foz. I came to welcome Abby to the city." Fozie gives him another skeptical look before pointing to the flowers so Abby can see. "She will be right with you." He takes them to get a vase and some water. He motions to Abby with the "I will be watching you" two fingers to the eyes gesture.

Abby finishes her call and heads over to Jeff. "Thank you for the flowers, that was certainly not necessary."

"My pleasure, I wanted to welcome you to the city and wondered if I might have a word with you." Abby gives him a suspicious look. "Ok sure…" She motions to her inner office.

She offers Jeff a seat and takes up position in an adjoining one. "You have really done well for yourself, Abs."

"Thanks… it has been a long strange road that is for sure. What is on your mind?"

"You know I have some challenging new stars." Jeff hesitates for a moment. Abby instantly knows where this is going.

"Layla and Juliette?" Jeff knows just how savvy Abby is so he certainly cannot beat around the bush on this one. "Among others."

"I'm listening."  
"I was wondering if you would consider making them the faces of your new line." Abby is caught a bit off guard. To know she had a new line coming out would mean that Jeff has been keeping tabs on her or he has been reading trade journals again.

"You know I don't do "artists", hell models are enough to drive you over the edge."

Jeff gives her his slickest smile. This is one she remembers vividly. "It could be a great fit." Jeff pulls a paper out of his jacket and hands it to her. She looks it over for a moment. "You never stop being a numbers guy do you?"

"Kind of why I went to Harvard, Abs. Tell me you will at least think about it." Jeff starts to get up from his chair. He shakes her hand while turning it over to kiss the back of it.

"I will." Abby walks him to the door. "You look good Abs… really good. I'll see you around."

Within a moment Fozie is at her door with his snarky side showing. "So what did, Jeff want?"

Abby shows him the paper. "You are not going to do this are you?" Abby gives Fozie a grin… "and deal with musicians… hell no."

Jeff knows Abby is not going to bite on this offer but that is where leverage comes in and leverage is in the form of Rayna's contract. Time to pay a visit to the other side of this coin.


	6. When All is Said and Done

Rayna is surprised to hear the message from Jeff Fordham. She had told him she would have a check and then all hell broke loose. She knew this moment was coming. It is time for the reckoning on her contract. She talks with Tandy. She has close to the $20 million but not $20 million. Close only matters in horseshoes and hand grenades.

She heads to Edgehill. Tandy offers to come but she knows that this is a deal best done by Rayna alone. Her reputation is still not what it needs to be to be taken seriously in this type of negotiation. Rayna walks into to Jeff's cavernous office. He is expecting her.

"Rayna, thank you for taking the meeting." He escorts her to a chair. There is something in his tone. It is different and she is not entirely sold on it being in the good way.

"Listen Jeff, with everything that has happened in the last few weeks, I need a bit more time to get the check for you." Jeff gives her the slick city smile that he is famous for in negotiation.

"Rayna, I have a proposal for you. Let's call it a counter offer to a check."

Rayna is very curious as to the new direction this conversation is suddenly taking. She readies every tactic her father taught her.

"I'm listening." She positions herself at the table.

"I have a proposal for you." Jeff squares to the table to deliver his request.  
"If you can get Abagail Conrad to accept the proposal that I offered her, I will release you from your contract with Edgehill."

"What do you mean by release?" Jeff stands up and walks towards her. "I mean release, I will write off your contract and give you the masters."

Rayna is wondering what the hell Abby could offer Jeff that is worth this much… and why does he want it. He fought her tooth and nail over the masters and the buyout price. Abby comes to town and boom… he will allow her out?

"What do you need from Abby Conrad?" Jeff turns away from her.

"Let's just say that is between myself and Ms. Conrad. If she agrees your contract would be more than covered."

Jeff knows better than to release any details of what he wants from Abby. Abby is the solution that he has been looking for to resolve the ongoing headaches that this batch of new stars is causing.

"Ok, let me think on this for a while and I will let you know." Rayna is shell shocked as she leaves the office. She leaves Jeff and heads straight for Tandy. She needs to talk this out.

Tandy paces the kitchen as she listens to the terms of Jeff's new offer. "What would he want from her? What that is worth that much?"

She sits and begins to tap on her computer. It is time for a little back ground on Jeff and Abby. "This is coming from left field."

"Which means?"

"It's time to head to the ball park." The two of them tap away at the computer.

Abby is locked in her studio working on the collection. It is late in the night as Foz enters the room. He sits on the desk next to where she is working. "Something on your mind, Foz?"

He loves to watch her work. No one is better under pressure in this industry. As Abby tells him… It is pressure that turns carbon to a diamond. "So, I thought I'd tell you that you are suddenly a topic of interest for a lot of people."

"So who has grabbed a shovel?"

"Everyone you expected." Abby stops what she is doing and leans against the table. Fozie watches her changing expression. "Good. Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, you sure about this? I pick up the papers in the morning." Abby looks him straight in the eyes. "Yes."

Rayna looks over the information that she and Tandy have found. She scans the pictures of Abby and Jeff from a decade ago. She realizes that regardless of how close Abby and Teddy are… She and Teddy were always so consumed with their own life that they never really paid attention to Abby's. She looks over the articles about Abby and her business. She doesn't know what Jeff wants with her that is worth $20 million. She wants to ask Teddy. She resists the urge. She doesn't want him to know too much about this deal. She is lost for what is the right answer.

Rayna mulls over the proposal for several days before taking action. Tandy finds her in the kitchen working away. "Mama Cass's chicken? Which Conrad are you going to bribe?" She leans over and takes a wiff of the heavenly aroma emanating from the plate. "This is a whole plate of Conrad Kryptonite which takes four hours to make and I know how much you hate to cook."

Mama Cass was the Conrad's housekeeper. Her fried chicken was legendary. "How did you know this was Mama Cass's?" Tandy snitches a taste. "Darling you were not the only one who grew up with the Conrads." Rayna swats her hand as she reaches for another taste.

"Ah cold chicken… you are courting, Abby." Tandy knows exactly what Rayna is up to. She is going to ask her to agree to Jeff's proposal.

Tandy can hear a car in the drive and vaporizes from the kitchen.

Abby pops in through the front door. She can smell the familiar smell of Mama Cass's chicken as soon as she enters the house. She heads into the kitchen.

"Hmm… I know that smell and that you hate to cook… so are you going to bribe me about something?" As a joke Rayna picks up the platter.

"Now, Theodore is the public servant. I am on the other hand in fashion so bribe away." Abby knows exactly why she is here. She is just going to make Rayna work for it. Rayna hands Abby a plate.

"Jeff Fordham asked me to talk to you about the deal he offered."

"So Ray… what did he leverage in return." Abby keeps taking in the heavenly smell of her childhood. Rayna does not immediately answer her.

"Rayna, I have been in this game a long time Jeff Fordham does not make a deal without offering something. Otherwise it would not be a deal."

"He is going to let me out of my contract without penalty." Abby expected him to leverage Ray's contract… not to give it away.

"Fine, tell him I will take it." Rayna is astounded that Abby did not hesitate.

"You would do that for me?"

"Ray, you are still family… yes I would do that for you. It is not a horrible business deal for me either. By the way, here." Abby hands her a piece of paper which Rayna immediately reads.

"You paid off my mortgage?" Rayna's jaw has quite literally dropped.

"Don't ever let her put my nieces in that situation again. They have endured enough family bullshit for generations to come. If they emerge out of this without the need for shock therapy… it will be a freaking miracle. Do not tell Teddy and do not tell your father about this. Now pass that chicken."

"Abby, that was $10 Million dollars."

"I made ten times that much last year. I haven't touched my Trust Fund… I can cover it. I am comfortable dangling my toes over the ledge. You, my dearest, Rayna are not."

"Abby I can't let you do this."

"You actually don't have a say it Ray. It is done. Now burn that damn thing." Rayna is dumbfounded by Abby's actions.

"Come on Rayna, our families have been putting the fun in dysfunctional for generations… all we did is merge and multiply. Now we are dysfunctional with frequency and vigor. Grab a plate and join me in getting rid of the evidence before Teddy finds the disturbance in the force and comes for some of this."

They tap drumsticks. "Wow this is even better cold".

"I have been telling all of you that for years. Trust me I am a visionary."


	7. No Rest for the Wicked

Abby is sitting in the park enjoying the late day sun when she receives company in the form of Jeff Fordham.  
"I see Rayna spoke to you." Abby gives him a bit of a sidelong glare. "The contracts went out to their managers this morning."

Jeff gives her a cocky grin. "I know, the masters are on their way back to Rayna's house along with the release."

Abby takes a sip of her coffee as she stares forward for a moment. "You know Jeff, you used to be a hell of a lot more fun." She stands up. "One no and you resort to black mail? Brother you have been in this town too long already."

Jeff remains seated as he answers her. "A man's got to do what a man's got to do, Abs."

"You know I would have paid twice that." He gives her a grin as he answers. "I would have taken half." He puts out his hand. Abby shakes it before walking off. "Guess I'll see you when I get back from New York." Jeff watches her walk off into the sunset.

Teddy is shocked to see Rayna waiting for him as he returns from a meeting. "Rayna, hi… everything okay?" Rayna gives him a smile. "You have time for a drink?" Teddy can tell from her tone that something is up. "Sure, the girls okay?" Rayna smiles. "They are fine. They are over Randi and Kayla's house for a sleepover.

The pair find themselves at a small bistro having dinner over drinks. "So what is this about, Ray?" Rayna has been searching her mind for the right words to ask about everything that has happened. Though she is thrilled to be out from under Edgehill, it is not sitting right with her. This is still coupled with the fact that Abby paid her mortgage without batting an eye at 10 million?

"Teddy, how much do you know about Abby's business?" Teddy is surprised by the question and is wondering why Rayna, of all people, is asking it. "I have been getting an education as of late, why?" Did you know that she knows Jeff Fordham.?"

"Been getting an education on all things, Abagail Conrad, lately." He repeats his answer. Rayna can see the sudden concern in Teddy's eyes. It is time to just lay it out for him. "Jeff Fordham made me an offer I could not refuse on my contract."

"What kind of offer?"

"He offered to sign off my contract, if I got Abby to accept his proposed offer."

"An offer for what?"

"I don't know." The words make her ill at ease even before they leave her lips.

"You asked her to do it and you didn't even find out what she is getting into?" Teddy's tone is a bit sharper.

"That isn't all of it." Teddy's expression grows even darker. "Teddy, she paid the mortgage off on the house." Teddy knows the dollar amount. She just gave him her side of the trust. He has heard about her company and who she is. How could he have not known this? He ended up googling his sister. How the hell did one of the people closest to him end up a stranger?

"Our Abby must be bringing in some serious bank for what she has done, lately. What gets me is Jeff was ready to fight me tooth and nail over that $20 million. Abby shows up and we can suddenly negotiate? What could he want from Abby that would be worth that kind of exchange for him?" Teddy can honestly say that he does not. Her words rattle around in Teddy's head. He doesn't know the answer and the question bothers the hell out of him.

"By the way, where is she?" Teddy looks up from his glass of wine. "New York." It strikes Rayna. She left for the lead up to fashion week. Abby had to head north for business. Rayna has business of her own to consider. Since Abby paid off her mortgage, she now has a significant cash inflow into her record label. The time is upon her to make some serious decisions about its future.

"How are things going with the search for the shooter?" Teddy has been following the investigation closely. Rayna has been following what she has read in the papers. Teddy has not spoken much about it.

"They have several leads."

"Should we be concerned for the girls? School will be starting soon." The thought of the shooter has been at the back of Rayna's mind since that night.

"They believe who ever hired the shooter is only interested in me. I think the girls will be safe but they will be watched just to make sure you will all be safe.

Rayna is worried for her children but isn't quite sold on having babysitters especially babysitters who report to Teddy. Surprisingly enough, she is enjoying this evening in his company. After dinner Teddy walks Rayna to her car. Teddy gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek as he shuts the car door. The moment with Rayna reminds him of just how much he has lost. He misses the intimate connection to a woman… to her. God, how he loved her. He misses being a family man. He turns with a wave and walks to his vehicle.

Teddy is lost in his own head as he drives home. He walks into his dark and empty house. The loneliness is enveloping him to the point at which he can bear no more. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Abby.

Abby is winding down a very hectic day in her studio. She pulls her phone from her pocket and grabs a seat on one of the tables. She can hear it Teddy's voice. This is something that she wishes she could make better. A situation in which she could just buy a solution… but this is one situation that only time will fix. She lays back on the table and gets comfortable for a long conversation. Foz knows who she is talking to and gives her a wave as he leaves.


	8. Welcome to the Ring

The weeks surrounding fashion weeks pass in a blur of taffeta and attitudes. Abby cannot wait to get away from spoiled models, wannabes and high society beotches. For once in her life, Abby cannot wait to get back to the tamer high society beotches down south. There is something to be said for southern gentility to make them at least tolerable.

She is barely out of the airport as Fozie starts rattling off the agenda for the days to come. It would seem that Juliette's manager has questions about the sudden and unexpected offer from Abagail Conrad. Abby gets back to her loft and quite literally collapses onto the couch. Fozie taps her on the leg."Be loaded for bear tomorrow baby girl… We have got the "artists" tomorrow." He flashes air quotes at her as he shuts the door. Abby falls fast asleep where she landed on the couch.

The next morning, Abby is flipped onto the floor by Fozie. "Rise and shine, my queen, time to meet with the court." Abby looks at her watch as she lies on the floor.

"Damn." She hustles off to the shower.

Abby's studio is buzzing with activity as Juliette and Layla arrive with their managers. Fozie takes a quick look at the lobby to see if Jeff is in tow. To his relief, Jeff is not with them. Fozie shows them into the main studio and pulls the managers into the inner office for some additional paperwork. Abby surveys them from a distance. She wants to get a handle on what she is getting into. She had a vision for this collection and this wasn't it. This was a have to not a want to…now it is a got to make this work.

She circles the girls for a moment. She looks at Layla closely. "Is this your personal style?" Layla instantly goes on the offensive with a snarky attitude. "Yes, I have a stylist." Abby turns her attention to Juliette. Before she speaks, Juliette offers up her answer. "Yes, I have a stylist but this is my style."

Abby smiles as she attempts to step away. Layla leans down in a half whisper to Juliette. "So, we are now taking fashion advice from paramilitary Barbie? When is this fashion designer getting here, I don't have all freaking day." Juliette's eyes grow wide as she watches Abby spin around. She was still in earshot as Layla got snarky.

Abby is known for her rather unusual style. She is dressed in her work clothes which are vintage paratrooper pants, a long sleeve black shirt and Dr. Martens. Juliette knows exactly who is before them. She did enough research to know exactly who Abagail Conrad is and she is going to enjoy this.

"Excuse me?" Abby is willing to give this teenager a moment of redemption and strike one. The door of the office is open enough for both managers and Fozie to see Abby's rapid change of direction.

"I don't have all day… you mind going to get your boss and I could use some coffee, Sweetie." Abby gives her a stare for a moment before she walks over to get some coffee for the girls. Fozie saw exactly what happened and has been with Abby long enough to know what happens next… now he wants to watch. This is one of his favorite parts of Abby Conrad.

Abby returns with a couple of cups of coffee. She hands the first cup to Juliette who graciously accepts it. She turns towards Layla and offers the cup. "Is your boss coming?" Abby allows this to roll off her again. Apparently our little cupcake needs this more than I thought. Strike Two.

Abby again smiles before turning away again. Again, Layla offers up another snarky comment. Abby turns around. Strike Three.

"Listen up Cupcake. I did the whole rebel thing before you and better than you. I would strongly suggest that you turn down the snarky little bitch of an attitude you have going on. I am not a brand. I am an institution. Until you can say that show some respect." Abby turns on her heel and walks away from the pair. She heads straight towards a very pale faced manager waiting in her office.

Juliette turns towards Layla with an ear to ear grin. "By the way, let me introduce Abagail Conrad." Layla's face falls as she absorbs Juliette's words. "That was Abagail Conrad?" She looks down. "Crap." Juliette thinks to herself… for once it isn't me.

Juliette thoroughly enjoys the wait for the others to return as she watches Layla stew in her juices. Juliette is savvy enough to know that with recent events… a connection to a design house like Abagail Conrad will only be a good thing. If there was a moment that she needed a good thing… it would be now. Her reputation has been a bit battered and beaten as of late.

Across town, there is another meeting going on of a similar nature. It seems to be a day of new beginnings. Rayna is meeting with Deacon in her new studio space. She has a proposal for him. Rayna wants to sign him to her label as an artist. This is hard. She knows that Teddy will not approve but this is business. From what she heard outside the festival, this is good business. Deacon is a perfect fit. He is already well known in the industry but this would be a new direction and a new start.

She feels the pangs of guilt about his hand from the accident. She knows what he did to get her away from the wreck that night. She knows that cost him his ability to play the way he used to. Rayna is amazed at the difference she sees in him. His demeanor is completely different. He is driven… He is sober… She knows this look about him. He is in love. This new attorney suits him and that tears at her heart. Rayna knows that despite all of it, this is the right decision for both their futures.

After a very trying day, Abby and Fozie head out for a drink. Much to her surprise, they are joined by Jeff Fordham. "So how did it go with the princesses?" He waves down the bartender for another round. Abby doesn't even get the words out before Fozie responds. "This sure as hell isn't Disney brother."

Jeff circles around and takes the seat next to Abby. "You want me to break them." Jeff's drink arrives. "I heard the best of the best were going to be back here so."

Abby looks at him with an evil grin. "This could be complicated." Jeff matches her grin. "I was hoping for take me to bed or lose me forever but I may have to go and just embarrass myself with Goose." He clinks his glass on hers before walking off to his waiting entourage.


	9. Broken Glass

"Well Darling, he has a point… He knows your reputation. You have been known to leave 10k a day models in a pool of tears." Fozie smirks at her over this drink.

"Details, details…rumor and speculation, I will deny everything and demand video." Abby returns his smirk.

The next day finds Abby looking for every excuse not to work on her collection and not to deal with the Edgehill wonder twins. The boss needs a break. She knows just what she needs… time to find her nieces!

Abby wanders over to Rayna's to find her source of distraction. She calls Fozie on her way over to pick up the girls. She tells him to hold the fort, she is taking a Ferris.

Rayna is happy to see Abby. She is actually busy and needs Tandy, getting the girls out of the house for the afternoon would be a big help and one less thing on her mind.

"Abs, now you know the rules." Abby gives her the "look." "I know…"

Rayna waves her finger at Abby. "No tattoos and no piercings." Abby winks at the girls. "No tattoos and no piercings." She leans down to the girls. "Yet."

"Abby…" Abby turns towards Rayna. "Rayna, I am taking them to the mall… not to join a cult." She smiles and waves as she guides the girls towards the car.

The trio head off on their adventure. They hit the mall and do some serious retail bonding. It has been a long time since she has spent some quality time with the girls. She forgot just how much she missed them.

After lunch they end up at the park. As Daphne plays, Maddie takes a moment to get her Aunt's take on the whole father/father issue. Abby listens closely and intently as Maddie unloads a double barrel load of teenage angst. Abby already knew about Deacon. Teddy had told her long ago. She also knows that it never mattered to Teddy but Maddie doubts that.

"Maddie, I know this is not easy. Darling, I know that you think your father hates Deacon. What you need to understand is that your father does what he does not because he hates Deacon. He does what he does because he loves you." Abby pauses for a moment before she continues. "Maddie, I was there the day you were born. I saw the look on his face when he saw you. Trust me. He does not make a distinction between you and your sister. You are both his girls."

Maddie absorbs her words. "This totally sucks Auntie A. You are not even my aunt."

"I know. Mads… there are two families in your life… the one you are born into and the one you are given. Trust me…You can't control the one you are born into but you can choose the one you are given. Your mom will always be my sister whether or not she is married to my brother and you and your sister are the greatest gifts that I was ever given. No one will ever take that away and nothing will ever change that…" Abby taps Maddie on the leg before wrapping her arm around Maddie's shoulder. "Ever."

Maddie leans into Abby as they watch Daphne play. After a long while they head back to Abby's car. Abby had notices the black SUV that just happened to be everywhere today. Abby texts Fozie. She wants to know who this is. Abby's request disturbs him but he abides by her wishes. He meets up with them while they get ice cream.

He shows Abby his phone. They exchange a knowing look when Maddie's attention is elsewhere. Fozie is going to hang close for the rest of the day. After ice cream, Abby has had about enough of this as she notices the SUV following even closer. She pulls to the side of the road. Fozie is nearby. The SUV stops a few yards back. Abby instructs the girls to stay put as she walks to the back of her car. She opens the trunk and leaves it open to block the girls view of what she is about to do.

Fozie watches the scene unfold from his vantage point. "Abby, what the hell…" He sees what she is up to. "Damn it , Abby."

Abby reaches into her trunk and pulls out a baseball bat. She proceeds to walk up to the front bumper of the SUV with the bat in her hand.

"I think she made us." The driver tells the passenger as Abby walks up. "What is she going to do?" Abby smiles at the driver before winding up and hitting the bumper with the bat which activates the airbags in the vehicle.

She walks up to the driver's window. "You want me to call y'all a tow truck?"

"Lamar wants to see you."

"I figured that out. Have a good day gentlemen." Abby winks and walks back to her car.

Fozie gets in the passenger's door. Abby looks back at Daphne. "Ears Daph." Daphne instantly reaches up and covers her ears. "Where the hell did you get that brilliant idea… bitches be crazy for android."

Abby smirks and tosses him her phone. "Actually, ."

Fozie turns to Daph. "Daph Ears."

"Abby there is going to be a price to pay for going all Soprano on their asses. He wants to talk to you?" Abby taps her nose. "Be careful on the way home."

"If I were careful… I'd still be in New York, Sweets." Abby's voice drips with scarcasm.

Fozie gets out of the car and heads back to his own. Abby turns around and before she even gets the words out both Maddie and Daphne answer her. "We know… don't tell mom."


	10. What You Want

Tandy and Rayna sit down to the business end of owning a record company. They need artists. Scarlett and Deacon are not enough to float a label. This is the first time that Rayna is doubting herself and wondering if this was the right move.

She has the cash flow that she needs but cash doesn't make music. Edgehill is still cornering the market on new artists. Abby is about to bring them a lot of press with her new line launch. Rayna still doesn't know the content of Abby's deal with the devil. She wonders if there is room for more than one set of artists. Abby has done so much already, dare she entertain the thought of asking. They have been brainstorming the business end of this for hours. Both of them are quite tired of business. Rayna wants to get lost in the music for a while. Tandy heads out to handle a little business of her own leaving Rayna at the studio.

Deacon walks in to find Rayna in full on fret. He does not like seeing her this way. They have been through so much together. She is helping him make new start out of a familiar place. Rayna in a way always managed to be part of his foundation.

He is acutely aware that though she is part of his foundation, part of what grounds him. He is also aware that she is part of his darker side. It is the darkness within us that holds our passions. People are afraid of the darkness because it contains the pieces of us that we are busy denying.

Megan means a lot to him… so does Rayna. Rayna is sitting at the table furiously writing. Deacon can't gage the source of inspiration. She writes like this when something is troubling her. It has always been her release. He approaches with caution.

Deacon takes a seat next to her. "So what has the wheels turning?" Rayna looks up from her papers with a soft smile. Deacon is one person that could always see through her. "Just working some stuff out." Deacon looks at the papers. "I can see that."

Rayna sighs before she answers. "I need artists." Deacon knows as well as anyone that Nashville is a tough town for new starts. "They will come. What about Gunnar? The kid's got talent. You know all is fair in love and war in Nashville, Babe. You just have to have the will to fight for it and I know you have that." Deacon walks out of the room and into a studio to work.

Rayna continues to work for a while before deciding to head for home. Tomorrow is another day… another day to figure this out.

Rayna arrives home to a quiet house. The girls have not yet arrived home. She takes a few moments of solace in the quiet of her sanctuary. After a glass of wine, Abby and the girls arrive home laden with packages from their adventure. Abby has spoiled them again which is exactly what an auntie is supposed to do. The girls enter the kitchen speaking at a mile a minute about their day. Rayna sends them to their rooms to wash up for dinner. As Abby lingers for a moment, Rayna puts out a feeler about what Abby is doing with Juliette and Layla. Abby responds with her usual summation that "artists" are truly a pain in the ass to work with and tells her about her introduction to Layla.

Rayna softly mentions Scarlett. Abby is savvy enough to know that Rayna is asking for help and she would not entirely mind screwing with Jeff a bit for the whole blackmail deal. She has time to figure this out. The collection isn't ready for launch just yet. Plus, Abby has other issues to deal with at the moment.

After a short while, Abby heads for home. She no sooner shuts her apartment door when there is a soft knock at it. A quick look through the peep hole reveals that it is Teddy. From the look on his face, it would seem that somehow he may have heard about her impromptu stickball game.

"Abagail." Teddy walks into her apartment. "Theodore." Abby is in the middle of pouring a glass of wine and offers one to her brother. Abby takes a seat at her kitchen counter. Teddy remains standing across from her. "Why did you provoke him."

Abby gives her brother a look. "Because he had me followed while I had the girls with me." A quick flash of concern crosses his face. "The girls were with you?"

"Yes my dear brother, your daughters were with me and I did not take kindly to their aggression."

Teddy laughs. "So you went all Jersey on their asses because of Daph and Maddie?"

"You can't follow if the car won't start." Abby gives him her mischievous grin. Teddy knows that there is no stopping Abby once her gumption is up.

"Why does Lamar want to see you?" Teddy knows that the sarcasm is up and coming.

"I won't know until I go?" Another wave of concern passes over Teddy's face. He needs to know why Lamar is reaching out to Abby. He can sacrifice himself but he will not sacrifice his family. Abby, Maddie and Daphne are off the table. He gets the nagging feeling that Abby knows exactly what this is about and she is not about to tell him.

Abby is starving and offers up dinner. Teddy accepts. Perhaps he can find a way to get her to open up as to what is going on. He notices a change in Abby and he is curious. They have always been close but after 15 years away, she is here. She is here for a reason. She left Nashville and never looked back and now she is here. Something does not fit.


	11. Always the Unbeliever

Abby steers Teddy away from the subject that she is not ready to discuss. She is definitely not ready to explain her past to him… not yet. Lately her past is coming at her from all sides.

The morning finds Jeff at Abby's office with the sun. He enters bearing coffee. She is quite surprised that he remembered how she takes her morning elixir. Jeff walks by the table and surveys her designs.

"So is this part of the new collection?" He runs his fingers down the fabric. Abby looks up with a grin. "No, this is a custom piece." A custom piece that will tick you off, she thinks to herself with a smile. Jeff admires it. Her answer is not unusual. Abby's gowns are always in demand. What makes them unique is that she is very discerning as to who she will allow to wear them. He always loved to watch her work. She always radiated such passion when she was creating. To his good fortune, he entered to find her alone. Fozie is not about this morning.

His motivations are not pure and she can sense it. It doesn't help that she has been angsting over the new collection. She knew her vision for it but Jeff managed to send her a couple of wild cards that don't fit with her vision. Now, she will have to wing a collection that will work with the muses fate has provided. She gently turns his attention away from her current creation. He will see it soon enough.

As she manipulates the situation, she becomes aware that Jeff is not really here on business. He wants to talk. This can't be good, to dig up this past, you are going to need a bigger backhoe. She settles in for what will undoubtedly be an enlightening conversation. As they talk, Jeff's intentions become all too clear. Abby thought she was over this. She is quickly realizing that she is far from over this and far from over him. She appeases him by agreeing to dinner to get him to leave her. Before he exits, Jeff pulls Abby into a passionate kiss. Too much of her past is hitting her at once. She needs a moment to breathe, to focus… and perhaps a cold shower. She forgot just how good that felt with Jeff.

Rayna is beginning to feel like she is under siege. She never expected this to be so hard. She knew the music business inside and out. She is the first lady of country music damn it. Damn it to hell comes to mind with a sigh. Her thoughts are currently centered on the CMAs. Perhaps this will be the break she needs to make this work or at least she can hope.

As Rayna drops the girls at school her phone dings with familiar notice, it is a text from Abby. She wants her to come by. Rayna appreciates the distraction. It has been a while since she has been to one of Abby's studios. Visits to Abby's studios are always a trip into her blissful vices.

Abby welcomes Rayna in with open arms. Her studio is oddly peaceful and quiet. Rayna cannot place the wicked grin that is on Abby's face. "So what's up?"

"I want to show you something." Abby guides her to the center of the room, she has a surprise for Rayna. Abby knows how much Rayna is struggling with the new label. She also has been in Nashville long enough to know that the right woman in the right dress at the right party can move mountains.

"Close your eyes." Abby positions Rayna and uncovers the design. She is to the point of the reveal. She has to fit it to Rayna before it is finished.

Rayna cannot contain her excitement. She has a feeling about this. Abby returns and stands next to her. "Okay, open them."

Rayna opens her eyes and is astonished by what is before her. It is the most beautiful gown she has ever seen. "Abby, this is… wow…" Rayna walks around the design. "Who is it for?" Abby gives her a cockeyed look.

"It is for you, silly." Abby watches Rayna's eyes go wide.

"This is for me?" Abby leans against her table as she answers. "Ray, you have the CMA's coming up."

Rayna touches the fabric and marvels at the detail. "Abby, I couldn't accept something like this."

Rayna knows full well the history of Abby's designs. The CMAs are not even in the league of where her dresses are worn.

"Since when did I present it as an option?" Abby gives her a faux snarky remark. "Ray, you need a moment of fabulousness. I happen to specialize in creating those moments plus I am procrastinating."

Rayna joins Abby as she leans on the table taking in the dress that Abby made for her. "Procrastinating? The new collection?"

Abby taps her nose. "This wasn't the vision that I had planned so it looks like I will be launching two lines. Plus I need a couple more models. I can' t launch with just the wonder twins."

Rayna laughs at the wonder twin reference. She has heard what a handful that duo can be. "What are you looking for in another model?"

"Something to temper the wicked bitches. I need a good girl and perhaps a couple of men to balance it all out." Rayna is wrapped in a moment of boldness.

"Can I show you something?" Abby gives Rayna a sidelong look. "Sure."

Rayna pulls up a photo of Scarlett on her phone. It happens to be a photo of Scarlett and Gunnar. She hands Abby her phone. Abby knows exactly who Scarlett is. She is Deacon's niece. She likes the look of the young man too. "Bring her by… and the guy too."

Rayna has a brief moment of self reflection and guilt for all that Abby has done for her recently. She does not want to put Abby in a position. "Abby, you know you don't have to do this."

Abby gives Rayna a sweet smile. "Ray, you forget, I am not signed to them. They are signed to me. I control this situation. This is my line and no one tells me what do with my line. Bring her and the guy by. I want a look at them. Do you have someone to watch the girls on CMA night?"

Rayna had not even thought that far ahead. Tandy is going with her, Teddy will be there. Before Rayna can even respond, Abby offers herself up as the babysitter for the evening. She has really enjoyed being back with her family.

Abby had not realized just how much she has missed all of them. She and Teddy were always thick as thieves. She did not realize just how disconnected she had become from what always made her whole. She returned to find her world reduced to a fractured fairy tale. The time spent with them is making her want more…so much more. She needs to fix this. She has never seen every one she cares about in much chaos and pain. She knows who is responsible. The question remains just what to do about it. Revenge or a reckoning.


	12. Headstrong

Abby sits in her office contemplating her next move like Bobby Fisher. She knows she needs to be on her game. She is waiting for Fozie. The last move she should make is going to see Lamar without the proper recon.

Fozie does his due diligence and brings Abby what she needs to know before entering the arena. Abby dresses and heads to the prison.

She sits before him. He is not surprised to see her. He knew she would come. Abby sits quietly for several moments before Lamar speaks to her.

"One night, when half my life behind me lay, I wandered from the straight lost path afar. Through the great dark was no releasing way; above that dark was no relieving star. If yet that terrored night I think or say as death's cold hands its fears resuming are"

Abby surveys his face closely. He has aged a great deal since the last time she saw him.

"The day was falling, and the darkening air released earth's creatures from their toils, while I, I only, faced the bitter road and bare my Master led. I only, must defy the powers of pity, and the night to be. So thought I, but the things I came to see, which memory holds, could never thought forecast."

"Midway on life's journey, I found myself in dark woods… the right road lost." Lamar continues the game.

"Each of us creates our own hell." Abby sits back in the chair. She has had enough of the game. "Why?"

A huge smile crosses his face. He has missed Abby. If he knew putting Teddy under his thumb would have brought her back, he would have done that years ago. He can see the intensity of her anger and it intrigues him.

"You know your Dante my Sweet. It would seem you got your money's worth from that overpriced New England college."

"Why, Teddy." She is insistent and he is not ready to deal with Abagail Conrad… again. Fortunately he has all the time in the world to play with Ms. Conrad and is enjoying her return.

At his office, Teddy gets word that Abby is at the prison and he is furious. It is time for a word with his little sister... several words.

Abby leaves the prison. As soon as she pulls out she sees the familiar tail. She allows Teddy to follow for quite some time as she formulates what she is going to say to him. She drives to a familiar place that calms her nerves.

She drives to the Riverfront. She parks her car and waits for Teddy to join her.

Teddy finds Abby leaning against her car facing the river. This brings the conversations with Peggy to the forefront of his mind and they unsettle him. He takes a moment to realign his thoughts back to the matter at hand. In his gut he knows, he knows that Peggy's death is connected to Lamar and that though is ever present in his mind.

He walks up on her car. Abby doesn't look at him. He walks around the car and takes up a position next to her. He is trying to broach the distance between them but the words escape him.

"Abby, why." Those are the only words he can muster. Abby knows Teddy is worried. She knows he has no knowledge of her history with Lamar and she would prefer to keep it that way. She can hear the tinge of anger in his voice even though Teddy's attempts to mask it.

"Teddy, stop." Teddy can hear it her voice as well. He has touched a nerve. He knows how to get through to Abby. He reaches and pushes gently on her shoulder. "Abby..." He needs to find out what is going on with Abby. Too many things are lining up that concern him. He can sense that there is something that he doesn't know. He is wondering how much he doesn't know about this. Lamar is dangerous. What is the connection with Abby? As they sit side by side in silence, he racks his brain trying to remember details from their younger days. There is a connection. There has to be.

"Talk to me Abby." Teddy pushes on the shoulder again. Abby resists. She has missed being this close to her brother. They were always the closest when there was a common enemy. First was there father and their family. Then, Teddy fell in love with Rayna. The common enemy became a common bond. The common bond became… bondage. How the hell does she explain that to him.


	13. Secrets in the Dark

"Teddy don't ask questions that you really don't want to hear the answers to. " There is an edge in Abby's voice that Teddy can't place but has heard before. It isn't fear. It isn't even annoyance. It is definitely an edge.

"Abby I have to know. What is your history with Lamar?" Teddy takes an authoritative tone or as authoritative as he can take with someone who won't put up with his bullshit.

"Teddy, I love you and because I love you. I am not going to answer that."

Teddy's cell phone rings saving Abby from this awkward moment. "Saved by the cell." Teddy mouths to her as he moves to answer his phone. It is city business that needs his immediate attention. "This isn't over Abby." Teddy turns away from her and walks towards his car.

"I know." Abby takes a breath and adjusts her position against the car. "Olly Olly Oxen Free." She knows he is there like a disturbance in the force.

Fozie appears out of the corner of her eye and takes up Teddy's former position. "Abby you are going to have to talk to him sooner or later about this."

Abby rolls her eyes at Fozie. "I choose later." Fozie gives her a grin.

"Darlin, you are going to need to tell him about everything. You know that." Abby gives him the look that he knows means to tread lightly.

"Foz, I know… I just don't know how… not yet."

"So when is the obligation to Jeff?" Abby gives him a quirky smile.

"And how did you hear about that? Did you finally install that chip in my head?"

"You did not hire me for my typing skills, Babydoll." Fozie pushes on Abby's shoulder like Teddy does when he his egging her on.

"Tomorrow night." Abby has been trying to figure out how to handle this. That kiss of his has scrambled her better senses. It brought back a few too many memories.

"You are so not ready to dip a toe back into that pond."

"Pond, Fozie Bear, this is like trying to surf a tsunami."

Fozie wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Hang eleven, brah. A good kiss can scramble anyone's brains up a bit."

The next day finds Abby back at her studio with the Edgehill wonder twins. She has been fitting them and designing a collection based on her vision of them. She is torn whether or not to go with her instincts and dress them up counter to their reputations.

Abby still has the problem of needing a guy or two to make this complete. She is hoping that between Jeff and Rayna that she can pull a rabbit or two out of her fedora. She needs the balance.

She works for hours with Juliette and Layla. She knows that Jeff is going to hit her up for a dress for Juliette for the CMAs. She wants to leave the shock and awe for Rayna. Rayna needs this but Juliette… needs a second chance. Rayna is family. But, she sees a lot of herself in Juliette. Abby is driving herself batty with the checklist in her head.

As the afternoon winds down, Abby finds herself alone with Juliette. As she is measuring Juliette, she begins a conversation with Abby. "You know Ms. Conrad." Abby instantly stops her. "You can call me Abby. Ms. Conrad sounds like an elementary school teacher."

Juliette begins again. "Abby, I appreciate you taking a chance on me." Abby is a little shocked to hear those words from someone like Juliette. She had been basing her opinion on what she had heard about Juliette. "Jules, I know what this world is like… trust me."

Abby's words intrigue Juliette. She remembers what she said to Layla when she was dressing her down. How she did rebel before them and better than them? She wants to know more about Abby Conrad but that information is hard to find. Abby has managed to stay off the grid with the exception of her business. Juliette considers herself a bit savvy with technology. Even her team could not peel back the layers of that particular onion. Juliette isn't sure what she wants more… to find out about Abby or to find out the secret to staying off the digital grid.

They work for a while longer before Abby calls it a day. She has an appointment to keep whether she wants to or not. Under Fozie's watchful eye, Abby heads to her apartment to get ready for her "date."

As she is getting ready, it occurs to Abby that she has no idea what Jeff has planned for the evening so she has no idea how to dress. This is a most unexpected conundrum especially since she is a freaking fashion designer. What she dreads the most is not the date… it is the company that will accompany the date. She knows this world too well. This may not be New York or LA… photographers seem to be everywhere. Everywhere you don't want them and that is going to suck… Edgehill has had a lot of publicity as of late… and Jeff… is Edgehill.


End file.
